


Strange Love

by purple_mango



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Drunk Tony, F/M, Love, Magic, Shower Sex, weird dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: Y/N is an Avenger and she is struggling with her powers. She learns that she is going to have to see Stephen again, even though it's been months since their last encounter and almost a year and a half since he told her he was leaving. A few nights in the Avengers Tower works to fix things though I super suck at summaries, I apologize





	

**Author's Note:**

> It got away from me. This was a dream I had that I don't remember entirely.
> 
> Unedited. I apologize for that too. Eventually I will go back to fix this and any mistakes.  
> **went back to edit on my phone. Some of it may not have worked, but as far as I can tell any grammar or missing words were fixed
> 
> Oh, yes I read the comics, any inconsistencies are not because I haven't it's because I literally wrote down my dream, and my dreams have a tendency to have a mind of their own

You had made a hobby of leaving the tower to walk around New York City. It gave you a sense of peace and normalcy being a part of the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

The past few months had taken a toll on you, and you weren’t sure you could take having powers anymore.

Sure, being a part of the Avengers seemed amazing at first, you were part of an elite team that made it their life to keep the world safe. But it was starting to get to you, all the lives you couldn’t save.

You pulled a hoodie over your head and laced up your sneakers before swiping your phone and headphones off your desk. You were about to leave when you heard someone call your name. You turned around to see Steve jogging towards you.

“Everything alright, Y/N?”

You stared at him straight-faced before breaking out of your trance, “Hey Steve, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just heading out for a bit.”

You gave him the best smile you could before turning to leave again when Steve grabbed your arm.

“Later tonight we are going to be doing a debriefing, will you be back in time for that?”

You thought for a second, not really sure if you would want to skip out on the meeting and have Clint tell you about it later or if you would want to be a part of it, “What’s it for?”

He gave you a half smile and you heard a coffee pot being placed not so gently on the counter behind Steve.

As he answered you, you peered around him to see Tony trying but failing to act like he wasn’t trying to hear what you two were talking about.

“It’s nothing bad Y/N, we just want to talk about doing something good, you know, Tony donates all this money-“

“You’re damn right I do!"

Steve continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “And we just wanted to talk about what more we can do, as a group.”

“Yeah, you know, that sounds awesome Cap, I’ll be there, I’m only going to be gone for a few hours or so.”

“Okay. Oh, and Y/N, Strange will be here.”

You froze, _Stephen? Great._

You hadn’t seen him in a while. I mean, here and there a few times, but not really since he told you he couldn’t be with you anymore. It was a stupid fight; you hadn’t expected it to go the way it did.

You nodded at Steve before turning on your heels and exiting into the other elevator.

***

Once you were outside you put your headphones in and randomized a playlist for your walk. With your hands in your pockets you made your way onto the streets.

Even with your music turned up relatively high, the sounds of the city still made their way into your ears. You crossed one of the busy streets, intent on making your way over to the bookstore with the little café next door.

Once you got there, you picked out several books that you thought you’d enjoy and went next door to get a coffee. This all seemed so normal to you and it was times like this that made you think that maybe things weren’t so bad.

After you had ordered you decided you’d sit outside and relax with your coffee and book, but when you sat down, you never turned your music off.

What happened next happened so fast. A car drove up the sidewalk and was heading towards you and everyone around you. Without a second thought you threw your hands out in front of you and time stopped.

Everyone around you was frozen and you took a moment to gather your thoughts. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You looked down at your hands slightly horrified because part of you felt as though you should have just let it happen.

You took a deep breath and stood up assessing the scene in front of you. You had two options, you could just get out of the way and let the inevitable happen, or you could piss off fate and get the civilians out of the way.

Sighing, you took your time going to each person and unfreezing them, making them aware of what was happening and telling them to get out of the way.

You cleared the block and got everyone out of the coffee shop. Deciding the driver of the car was not going to die from the impact, you left him where he was and slowly walked across the street before allowing time to start again and hearing the screams of everyone nearby as the scene unfolded.

You walked away, tears burning in your eyes. You couldn’t escape this life. You walked for miles, just going, needing time to clear your head. You didn’t plan on going back to the Tower any time soon.

Little did you know though, Stephen was watching you and had taken in what had just happened, unaffected by your magic. His heart ached for you.

***

It was the middle of the night when you finally made your way back. Everyone was sleeping, the only ones there to greet you were Vision and Thor. They were sitting in the lounge, the tv on the background, Thor surrounded by beer.

“Lady Y/N, we missed you this evening!”

He rose from his seat, beer in hand, and made his way over to pull you into a crushing hug.

“Thanks, sorry, something came up.”

You patted his back signaling for him to release you, and took a step back.

“Are you alright Miss Y/N?” This time it was Vision who spoke.

“Yeah, everyone keeps asking me that. I’m fine, I’m just tired. So, I’m gonna go get some sleep, goodnight.”

You made your way up to your floor, shutting the door behind you and leaning against it. After several moments you decided you needed to change and actually try to sleep.

Vision came through your wall then, startling you, “Okay, dude, I thought Wanda and I talked to you about this. Use the damn door please.”

He gave you a sheepish smile and apologized.

“I just came to tell you that I know what happened earlier, Steve and Stephen know as well, we were discussing it. Just so you know, what you did, was the right thing. You saved a lot of people.”

You felt embarrassment at the thought of the three of them talking about you. Tears once again rose and threatened to spill.

“I just feel like, I don’t want to do this anymore. I know I did the right thing, I know I saved them… but why is that my responsibility?”

He didn’t answer you, just took in what you had said.

“You know what? Never mind. I'm glad I did. It is my responsibility; it's all of our responsibilities to save as many people as we can. I shouldn’t be so selfish. But hey, I really am gonna try to get some sleep, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course, Y/N. Sleep well, goodnight.”

You watched as he made it a point to use the door this time. Smiling to yourself, you let yourself relax enough to fall asleep.

***

The next couple of days were awkward to say the least. There was nothing exciting going on, and you all had to find ways to pass the time.

Tonight all of you were sitting together in the lounge, the men trying to see who could hold the most alcohol. Thor was obviously winning, and you watched as Tony and Natasha threw back shot after shot. You met Steve’s eyes from across the room and he gave you a small smile.

You smiled back and took a sip of your beer. You felt someone beside you then, and turned to see Stephen. He was wearing sweatpants and a tight t-shirt and you had to struggle to look away.

The two of you had been rebuilding your friendship slowly, and it didn’t hurt as much to be around him anymore. You were just glad that he still wanted anything to do with you.

“You know, I bet you could out drink all of them, even Thor.”

His deep voice sent shivers down your spine, and you laughed at the idea, “Yeah, probably, but I am not so sure I want to get between Nat and Tony, they’re taking the game pretty seriously.”

He smiled down at you, moving closer to where you sat on the counter. He rested against it and he was so close you could feel his body heat.

You blushed, trying to wipe away any of those thoughts, "How about you? Why don’t you go join them?”

You gave him a teasing smile and he looked away in mock disgust, “No, thank you. I think I’ll stick to my tea.”

“You and your tea Stephen, one of your little quirks that I always loved about you."

The words were out of your mouth before you could stop yourself.

Tony yelling pulled you from your moment, and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“What do you mean? Why can’t I pick this damn thing up? It’s been years, I was worthy then and I am worthy now!”

He slurred and everyone started to laugh, “Obviously you are not,” Thor retorted, taking another sip.

“Wow, Tony must have really drank a lot if he’s drunk,” you remarked to yourself.

Stephen looked down at you with a smile, but said nothing.

You looked up at him, “I think I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Me too, I’ll head up with you.”

You nodded, hopping off the counter.

You walked closer to everyone before announcing you were going to bed and saying goodnight to everyone.

You could hear Tony still as you left, it sounded as though he was trying to whisper but failing, “Do you think they’re gonna sleep together?”

You heard shushing and then Tony getting louder, “I hope they do, then they can get back together and Y/N will stop-”

You didn’t hear the rest of his sentence because the elevator doors had closed.

Standing with Stephen after that was awkward and maybe even a little uncomfortable.

You took a chance at peaking up at him, and it looked like he wanted to say something, but he hadn’t. Soon you were at your floor and you stepped out. You didn’t say anything to Stephen.

***

You were in your open shower singing along to your music. You swayed your hips as you massaged the shampoo through your hair. Your eyes were closed and you were focusing on relaxing, but you felt a shift in energy.

“Maggie May, Rod Stewart, 1971.”

You turned around, only slightly surprised to see him.

“What?”

“The song you’re listening to. It’s Maggie May by Rod Stewart. It was a single released in the summer of 1971.”

“Yeah,” you laughed quietly to yourself.

Only then did you remember you were naked and he was standing in front of you.

You turned around in an effort to cover yourself, “Get out Stephen! If you need something can you wait until I’m not in the shower?”

He ignored you and began stripping out of his clothes.

Within seconds he was pressed against you whispering in your ear, “I am so sorry Y/N. I was an asshole, I know. I thought that was what both of us needed. But I was wrong. I need you.”

You felt his peppered kisses along your shoulder and you turned around so you could face him. You pulled his face down to yours and kissed him with everything you had.

“I missed you too, idiot,” you murmured against his lips.

The kiss got more heated and before you knew it you were pressed up against the wall, the water running over both of your bodies, Stephen behind you.

Whoever said shower sex is complicated probably just wasn’t doing it right, because there was nothing complicated about what was going on here.

“The other night, you said you loved something about me, does that mean that you still love me?”

You couldn’t form any sentences at the moment, you were too blissed out. Stephen noticed and stopped his thrusting momentarily.

“Keep going,” you took his scarred hands from your waist and pulled them up your body until they were on your breasts.

“Y/N.”

You groaned in annoyance, “Yes Stephen, I love you, now shut up and keep going.”

Minutes later the two of you were laying in your bed together, you on your stomach, Stephen on his back. You were holding one of his hands, tracing along the scars while you listened to him talk.

“I regret the last year and a half, not getting to see your beautiful face every day.”

“I understand why you did it though, you needed to focus. Any distractions could have gotten you killed. So... what changed?”

This time you looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

“I have been through more than I can think to describe to you Y/N, and each night, I would lay and think about you. You know, you’re one of the only things that kept me going, you made me stronger. But, I know I can’t do any of this without you, like I said, we need each other.”

You thought about his words, giving him a skeptical look.

“What?”

You let out a laugh, “You know, that’s the nicest yet sappiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, and you teased, “I’m sorry, did I ruin the moment?”

“Yes, but I am not worried about it. We will have plenty more moments that you won’t be able to ruin.”


End file.
